The Dream
by abigaillovesglee
Summary: Monchele fanfiction! Lea is single, living in the Bronx with her friends Abi, Ellie and Curry! Will she ever meet that perfect guy? or will she always be alone?
1. Chapter 1

_** Lea sighed, she had never been happier in her life. She opened one of her eyes to look at-**_

Lea woke up with a fright as her alarm went off. All traces of the dream she had been having faded away as she realised she had to get up. Her head started to ache as her alarm got steadily louder and faster so she groaned, rolled over and hit the button. She sat on the edge of her bed, welcoming the silence. All she could hear were the faint sounds of the early morning commuters making their way into work and the police sirens in the distance keeping the city of New York safe (or as safe as it could be, she lived in the Bronx!). She sighed and padded her way barefoot into the bathroom where she stood in her cute pink and white pyjamas. She stood there thinking… she remembered that she had dreamed but not what it was about. She huffed, she hated not remembering dreams and she was sure that it was a great dream. She stood for a couple more seconds before she shrugged and started to get ready.

She shut the door of her little apartment behind her and started walking down the stairs. Even though it was in a slightly rougher part of the Bronx, she loved her apartment. It had two bedrooms (she used one to sleep in and the other she used as a store room for her singing equipment), a bathroom and a kitchen. She walked down the stairs in her usual high heels and started to head towards the coffee shop where every morning before work she meets Ellie, Curry and Abi (or as she called them once – the unholy trinity!) for a coffee and a chat.

As she walked, her head wandered back to the dream she had this morning. All she could remember was she was happy. Very happy. She hated not remembering dreams and she had a weird feeling that she _should_ remember this one. She wandered down the street as it hit her… she was lying in bed… with someone she cared about? …Two people? She kept on thinking about it but she didn't remember anything else and she had just crossed the road to enter the coffee shop.

Her eyes wandered round the café to where Ellie, Curry and Abi normally sit. It was their favourite table – just by the window where in the summer they could open the window and a breeze could cool them down and in the winter, the owners would light a cosy fire which warmed up the café nicely. As Lea and Abi's eyes met, they both smiled and Abi laughed. Abi nudged Curry and Ellie and pointed to Lea and the whole group smiled and waved at Lea.

"Hey Lea!" called Ellie, smiling widely. "Come over, we saved you your seat!"

Lea smiled to herself and called over "One minute, I'll just grab my coffee!" She lined up and ordered her coffee. She thanked the man when he handed her the coffee and started making her way over to the group of girls. She got to them and grinned.

"Hey girls! How was your weekend?" Lea asked.

"Ooh, it was great" said Curry "I went to the zoo! It was amazing, I saw a red panda, dolphins, giraffes, a moose, and a baby monkey! They were sooooo cute!"

The group all laughed at Curry's enthusiasm.

"That sounds so great Curry!" said Ellie, "we should all go sometime!"

"OMG that would be so much fun!" said Curry

"Okay, so we're definitely going to the zoo then! Yay!" said Ellie

Lea laughed, she knew it would be a lot of fun. "We should all go in the fall guys" she joined in.

The whole group agreed and the conversation continued like that for a while.

As the group continued to talk and laugh, Lea took a gulp of coffee and looked around the café. She suddenly felt prickles on the back of her neck… like somebody was watching her. She scanned the café and suddenly her eyes met with a man across the room. They both stared at each other for a while and all she could tell was he looked tall and his eyes were a beautiful piercing green colour. For them, it felt like they have been staring at each other for ages but in reality, it had only been a couple of seconds. As they stared, the corner of his mouth twitched and they both broke out into a big smile. Lea felt… warm and… happy. The man was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites I've gotten so far! I'm sorry this is late, I've been on holiday but I promise the next chapter will come much sooner than this one! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **

* * *

*a couple of days later*

Lea flipped her hair behind her shoulder and readjusted her bag so it was more comfy on her shoulder as she walked into the unholy trinity's usual café. She immediately found the group of girls and was happily surprised to see the beautiful man she had seen earlier in the week as she scanned the café. Lea quickly looked away, blushing a little and getting a little shy. Curry spotted Lea and she waved and shouted "Hey Lea!" across the café. Lea felt her cheeks flush a little, but she ignored that and flashed a quick grin at the group before ordering her coffee (from the hot guy she got last time, who seemed very pleased that he got to serve Lea again). She made her way over to the group, deliberately walking past the man's table so she could get a closer look. As she neared the table, she saw him closer up, she noticed the stubble on his chin, his cute lips, how pale he was, and his piercing green eyes. She tore her eyes away from his face for a couple of seconds as she walked past and she could tell he would now be checking her out. She acted normally until she reached Ellie, Curry and Abi where she grabbed the nearest seat and started to chat away to the girls, aware that the man was watching her.

She sighed as Ellie, Curry and Abi all got up and started to leave. They had all finished and had to leave but Lea was staying to finish her coffee and relax for a bit. She waved goodbye and promised that she would message them all as they left then she sat back and relaxed for a bit.

"Hello… Lea is it?" a voice said to her. Lea jumped and her eyes flew open, as she realised it was the green-eyed-man.

"Oh, hey! Sorry I got a bit of a fright!" Lea chuckled nervously as she checked him out. She smiled nervously and nodded as he gestured to the seat opposite, asking if he could sit down. Their conversation was quite awkward to start off with as Lea told him about her Broadway career and her wishes for her future in Broadway and he told her that he knew he had seen her face from somewhere! Lea found out more about him – he was a physiotherapist in a children's hospital. Lea was fascinated as he explained some of his patients and how he had helped speed up their recovery. Lea thought he seemed very nice so far. He was kind, funny and polite she thought to herself firmly as she laughed at a joke he told. A couple of things were bothering her though... (she knew she sounded stupid for thinking this) but it was the way he was chewing his gum. It was too loud. This was something her violent ex boyfriend used to always do and he would get angry when he realised it was annoying her... it made her shiver, just the thought of him. Also... (Lea felt even stupider for thinking this) but he was wearing a Boston Red Sox Cap. That was probably Lea's least favourite team (she had realised a couple of weeks ago that it was probably because of her violent ex boyfriend again, who was a hardcore fan of the Red Sox team) but she brushed off all these thoughts, trying to forget about her ex, because she would stress too much. The last time she thought about him too much, she stressed far too much and started to fall apart. She was distracted at work (at that time she worked in a bakery) so eventually they to let her go because she wasn't working well enough, she began to cut, starve herself and getting scared by everything that reminded her of him. And one day it was too much. She sat at the kitchen table, lay out the pills (in a straight line across the table because she had also developed a mild case of OCD), took her last deep breaths and started to swallow them, one by one. What Lea didn't know was her friend was outside and because Lea didn't answer the door, she peered through the letter box and saw Lea sitting at the table. She called an ambulance and managed to get into the house. After a year of therapy and medication, Lea was back to her normal self. She wasn't the Lea she used to be, but she wasn't suicidal or cutting any longer.

The conversation between them flowed freely for about 20 minutes until Lea announced that she had to leave. She grabbed her bag and fixed her hair as she stood up, giving him her mobile number. She turned around, just about to leave as she realised, she didn't even know his name! "Oh, I just realised, I don't even know your name!?" she said and he replied saying:

"My name is Theo! Theo Stockman."

* * *

**OOH! Plot twist;) hehe:P**

**p.s. I pinky promise there will be monchele later! Cory is actually a character in this right now so gold star for you if you can guess who he is;)**


End file.
